


Domestic Dispute

by seasalt (lawboy)



Series: My Gemsonas [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, just ooey-gooey mushy lover shit + some debating abt fusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawboy/pseuds/seasalt
Summary: Two Zircons discuss the acceptability of cross-Gem fusion during a lull between cases.
Relationships: Original Gem Character(s)/Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe)
Series: My Gemsonas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629247
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Domestic Dispute

"Do you ever feel like it's wrong? What we do?"

"What?"

"Getting people shattered for doing the same thing we do in our spare time."

Jargon snorted. "It's not _the same_. They're cross-Gem fusions. _We_ are both Zircons."

"Well how's it different? Actually, no," Hyacinth shifted, leaning forward on an elbow, "prove to me it's different. Courtroom-style."

Sitting up from the couch, Jargon folded her arms and cleared her throat, fist to mouth. "It's simple, my darling Hyacinth-"

Hyacinth giggled. "Objection. Unprofessional language."

"Right, my mistake." She laughed, pecking her cheek. "My _colleague_ Hyacinth. When two Gems of the same type, Exhibit A: us, fuse, they are physiologically normal. They have two arms, two legs, two eyes-"

"Sapphires only have one eye."

"-up to two eyes, and besides their abnormal size and additional gems, they are perfectly identifiable as whichever Gem they are. In our case, we are still a Zircon.

"Now, cross-Gem fusions are a different bag of rocks. Unlike a regular fusion, their components are incompatible, and this is reflected in their unsettling appearance. Their bodies do not follow a typical bipedal structure, often being monstrous and unstable, and they do not resemble any real types of Gem. Put simply, we look normal because we are natural; they look strange because they are unnatural."

"Or maybe,' Hyacinth replied, tapping Jargon's nose, 'that's reverse causation. Maybe we just _assume_ they're not natural because of their appearance, when in fact they're no different from us. To put forth a joker's argument," she leant into her, smile playing on her lips, "if they were truly incompatible, they wouldn't be able to fuse at all."

Jargon paused, studying her intently. For a moment she frowned with thought; then she broke up, cupping Hyacinth's cheek and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You're cute when you debate me."

"Take me seriously!" She giggled, feigning outrage.

"I can't!" She wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing forward against weak pushes. "I can't, I can't."

Hyacinth sighed against her neck, eventually returning the hug. "We don't have much time left, do we?"

She hummed, pulling up a hologram. "No. My next case is in three minutes."

"Want to fuse before you leave?"

"Mmm..." She leant back, pressing their foreheads together. "I know something else we could do."

She tilted her head, brusquely pushing into a kiss. Hyacinth gasped against her, slender fingers knotting in her curls. They could've melted into each other, but a blaring alarm from Jargon's gem broke them apart.

"That'll be me." She sighed, grazing her lips against Hyacinth's longingly. "See you when we get off?"

"Always." She murmured. Her hands trailed down Jargon's arms as she left, clinging to her fingers reluctantly before letting her go.

With one last wave, Jargon left her room. Hyacinth flopped back on the couch, pulling up a holoscreen.

_Next trial's in ten minutes._

Opening a new window, she drew a crude heart with her finger and sent it to her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> im rlly sorry i havent written the second part of my mysterypearl series ive tried for hours to work on it but i have no inspiration. i am like a drained well with that fic. working on some other easier stuff w ocs to try and get my engine running again
> 
> also this is my first time writing romantic scenes so sorry if it sucks


End file.
